


don't meet your heores, and don't try to figure out what their band has been up to

by birdlord5000



Category: Antlers Colorado - Marn
Genre: Gen, Social Media, forums, he's just the subject, i know i tagged him but landis isn't really in the fic per say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdlord5000/pseuds/birdlord5000
Summary: Selected posts from a music appreciation forum regarding the disappearance of the band Paper Museum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	don't meet your heores, and don't try to figure out what their band has been up to

**NEW POST FROM USER** westcoastbestcoast **AT 06:34:12 GMT**

**TOPIC: anybody remember paper museum?**

idk how many people outside of the west coast have even heard of paper museum, but they were this indie band out of california with a kind of ben folds vibe. they had a few singles that were popular enough to get on the radio, but they were never super big. they broke up in 1995, and wes noone, the lead singer put out a few solo tracks a year or two afterwards, but other than that none of them have put out any more music, even though there was a rumor that a comeback album was in the works. anyway, i was thinking about them the other day since they were one of my first concerts, but when i tried to look them up, it seems like they all just dropped off the face of the earth. couldn’t even find them on twitter. has anybody else heard anything about what happened to them/what they might be up to now?

> >noturindiegf **REPLIED AT 6:53:02 GMT**
> 
> Nothing “new,” but someone posted a concert video on here last year that had one of their unrecorded tracks. But yeah, I get what you’re saying, it’s really weird that none of them have any kind of internet presence. Like, they were all in their 20s when the band was together, right? So it’s not like they’re too old to understand the internet
> 
> >hardcorehardhead **REPLIED AT 7:22:24 GMT**
> 
> i feel like i heard something about landis holliday getting arrested in like 2001? 
> 
> EDIT: yeah it took some digging, but i found this newspaper article about it [link] tl;dr, he was arrested for an attempted kidnapping charge, escaped police custody by injuring himself enough so they would call an ambulance and then holding a secretary hostage, and then later all charges against him were dropped, but only after they searched the lake behind his house for bodies??? which is all fucking wild considering i mostly remember him as the quiet guy who did backup vocals sometimes and was really tall
>
>> > >>davematthewsbland **REPLIED AT 7:35:44 GMT**
>>> 
>>> where the fuck is antlers im calling bs on this
>>
>>> > >>>hardcorehardhead **REPLIED AT 7:38:12 GMT**
>>>> 
>>>> you can look it up asshole, google maps is free
>>
>>> > > >>>>davematthewsbland **REPLIED AT 7:40:05 GMT**
>>>>> 
>>>>> piss off  
> 
>>
>>> >>calicool420 **REPLIED AT 7:39:55 GMT**
>>> 
>>> lol check out that mugshot, dude looks like he’s seen some shit
>>
>>> > >>>johnfdeadkennedys **REPLIED AT 7:53:31 GMT**
>>>> 
>>>> he’s 24 in this pic and his hair is gray?? And i saw them in concert once and i definitely don’t remember his hair being gray??
>>
>>> >>l3mond3mon **REPLIED AT 8:01:54 GMT**
>>> 
>>> knowing how bassists in indie bands always end up being terrible people, he probably murdered the rest of the band or smth
>>
>>> > >>>jacksmith5778 **REPLIED AT 8:09:41 GMT**
>>>> 
>>>> Actually though? That would make sense. I mean, why would the police bother to search the lake if they didn’t think he killed somebody?
>>
>>> > > >>>>jacksmith5778 **REPLIED AT 8:10:03 GMT**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Think about it, nobody hears from any of the band members in years, even Wes, who was starting a solo career, and then Landis shows up in the middle of nowhere Colorado and gets caught trying to kidnap a lady? He’s a serial killer, I’m calling it
>>
>>> >>causticaustin **REPLIED AT 8:04:24 GMT**
>>> 
>>> landis holliday is my boyfriend and he stabbed me once
>>
>>> > >>> westcoastbestcoast **REPLIED AT 8:10:10 GMT**
>>>> 
>>>> can you fuck off? we’re trying to have a serious discussion
>>
>>> > > >>>>causticaustin **REPLIED AT 8:15:33 GMT**
>>>>> 
>>>>> i’m telling the truth, you’re just too much of a coward to believe me
>>
>>> >>hardcorehardhead **REPLIED AT 8:18:49 GMT**
>>> 
>>> i looked through antlers public records and someone named landis holliday has lived there since 1996 and theres 2 addresses he’s listed under and if you search one of them its right next to a lake. not saying its the same guy but it would be weird if it was just a coincidence
> 
> > dan [MOD] **REPLIED AT 8:20:56 GMT**
> 
> mod here. this discussion is getting too invasive of a band member’s privacy, and in accordance with forum guidelines it will now be locked

**THIS THREAD HAS BEEN LOCKED BY MODERATORS**

**Author's Note:**

> Records of The Stag broadcasts don’t exist because Credence messed with the audio and also because they broke FCC guidelines by saying the fuck word


End file.
